Série Sem Nome
by Akimii
Summary: GS! Raph Universe. Quando Oroku Saki decidiu seguir em frente com sua vida sem Tang Shen, mas com a companhia de seu irmão e seus sobrinhos, ele decide que teria sua própria criança. Mas o que acontece se essa criança permanecer adormecida durante anos, sem mostrar nenhum sinal de que iria acordar ou não? Universo Alternativo Original.


Era uma vez um homem chamado Hamato Yoshi. Ele vivia feliz, com seu irmão Oroko Saki, sua esposa Tang Shen e seus 4 filhos:  
O "mais velho", Leonardo;  
O inteligente, Donatello;  
O brincalhão, Michelangelo;  
E a mais nova, Miwa.

Um dia, Shen saiu para uma viagem com a pequena Miwa... da qual nunca retornou.

Houve um terrível acidente durante a viagem, e tanto Shen quanto Miwa faleceram. Hamato ficou muito triste com a perda (É? Sabia não).

Seu irmão, Saki, foi fundamental para a recuperação de Hamato. O mesmo vai para seus filhos.

Então, Saki tornou-se o líder do clã de Hamato. Ele disse que seu irmão e seus sobrinhos eram bem vindos em seu dojo.  
Ele agradeceu, e criou seus filhos como alunos, junto ao irmão.

No sexto aniversário de seus filhos, Saki decidiu que queria uma criança também. Então ele adotou ela.

Uma garotinha, pequena e inocente, cabelos negros e curtos, da mesma idade de Leonardo, Donatello e Michelangelo.

Raphaella.

 **2 anos depois**

"Você não me pega!" - Michelangelo cantava em deboche à prima, desviando das árvores que entravam em seu caminho com uma velocidade esplêndida. A garota logo respondeu, quase em fúria:

"Vamos ver se não."

Ela pulou em cima do primo e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas, enquanto ele tentava com todas as forças desvencilhar-se dela.

"Ta bom, Raphie, você venceu, você venceu, hahahah!"

"É claro que venci" - Ela o soltou, e ele respirava fundo, ainda deitado na grama, tentando recuperar o ar que perdeu. Já ela fazia uma pose de orgulho.

"Anda, levanta logo daí... Aqui, dá a mão." - Ela estendeu sua mão a ele, e o pequeno a segurou com firmeza, levantando-se.

"Valeu, Raphie."

"Disponha."

Então os dois ouviram Saki chamar por sua filha até o dojo.

"Oops, tenho que ir. Até depois, Mickey!"

"Até depois."

A garotinha já fazia seu caminho até a ponte, que passava por cima de um rio bastante fundo do qual estava seco, portanto só havia um buraco bastante fundo... mas, hesitante, deu meia-volta e deu um abraço apertado no melhor amigo.

"Tchau, quase-irmão."

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela saiu, ligeira como a ninja que era, ou melhor, treinava para ser, até o dojo. O amigo fazia seu caminho até a ponte para a ver indo embora, quando a viu escorregar.

Escorregar.

Tudo que ele pode ver foi a "irmã" cair no fundo do buraco que havia lá.

Escuridão foi tudo que ela viu depois da queda.

 **10 anos depois**

P.D.V. de Raphaella

Eu abri os olhos, bem devagar.

Onde estou?

Me vi deitada em uma cama, com várias... Agulhas espetando a minha pele. Pude sentir que elas estavam injetando algo dentro de mim, mas não tinha forças para tirá-las.

Também tentei chamar por meu pai, mas não tinha forças para fazer minhas cordas vocais funcionarem.

Dei uma olhada em mim mesma.

Porquê estou tão grande?  
Tudo que eu me lembro é que eu caí da ponte. Depois tudo ficou preto e eu acordei aqui.

Eu não quero ficar aqui. As agulhas doem e o líquido que elas injetam parece ácido me queimando por dentro. As paredes brancas e as janelas enormes faziam o lugar parecer tão claro que praticamente me cegava.

Eu quero meu papai.

Então eu ouvi uma porta se abrir, e alguém passou por ela. Essa pessoa tinha uma touca que cobria todo o cabelo e uma máscara que deixava apenas seus olhos à mostra. Sua boca e nariz estavam totalmente cobertos. Essa pessoa era assustadora. Ela foi em direção a uma mesa que havia perto da cama que eu estava, e ela parecia não ter me notado. Percebi que era um homem. Ele começou a mexer em algumas coisas na mesa, e eu o vi tirar uma injeção, agulha, seringa ou eu sei lá o que era aquilo. Mas tinha uma ponta afiada e ele estava vindo em minha direção.

"Mmmhhhmm.." - Tentei dizer "Fique longe de mim", mas tudo que saiu foi isso. Então ele notou que eu estava acordada e começou a falar comigo, seus olhos pareciam cheios de felicidade:

"Você acordou! Que milagre! Seu pai estava muito preocupado com você, sabia?"

"...Meu... pai?"

"Sim, seu pai. Eu vou chamá-lo para vir te visitar, mas primeiro preciso que você não se mexa, tudo bem? Vai ser bem rápido, eu juro."

Então ele pegou meu braço e colocou mais perto dele. Daí ele pegou um copo, que tinha algum líquido dentro, colocou aquela coisa com ponta dentro e eu vi que um pouco do liquido entrou dentro dessa coisa. Então ele segurou meu braço e só aí eu me toquei do que ele queria fazer...  
Queria me envenenar!  
Eu não quero morrer!

"MMMHHHMM!"

Tentei me mexer, para me desvencilhar dele, mas nada aconteceu. Ele notou o meu desespero.

"Ei, ei, calma... Você precisa destes nutrientes para sobreviver. Já que você não come, é isto que te mantém viva e saudável."

Me mantém... viva? Como veneno pode me manter viva e saudável? (Pelo que eu saiba, eu não sou grama... [Quem joga Clash Royale vai entender]) Então ele me espetou com aquela coisa e eu senti o veneno entrando dentro de mim. Mas ele não queimava igual ao outro líquido. Esse não doía.

"Viu? Acabou. Agora é só esperar. Seu pai vai chegar logo."

Meu pai? Papai?  
Minutos se passaram, mas passavam tão devagar que mais pareciam horas. Não que eu entenda a diferença ou coisa assim. Mas demorava tanto...

Uma eternidade se passou desde que aquele homem colocou veneno em mim e foi embora. Será que eu vou morrer? E se eu morrer antes de ver meu pai de novo?

Eu não quero morrer.

Então eu senti uma lágrima cair de um de meus olhos. Depois outra. E depois outra.  
Quero que meu pai venha logo. Eu quero ir pra casa.

Então a porta se abriu. Agora eram dois homens que passaram por ela. Um deles era o que me envenenou e o outro...

Titio? Parecia meu tio. Mas eu não acho que seja. Parece velho, meu tio não é velho. Ele olhou para mim como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e me deu um abraço, enquanto o outro homem foi embora.

"Raphaella... Ah, minha sobrinha querida...

Então era mesmo meu tio.

"Esperei você acordar por tanto tempo..."

"Ti..tio?"

"Sim, querida. Sou eu."

"Eu... quero ir... pra casa"

Ele estava chorando, acho que de felicidade.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Eu também quero te levar para casa... Seus primos também sentiram sua falta."

"Eu... quero... meu pai.."

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, começou a chorar mais intensamente.

"Seu pai... Ele... Teve de viajar pra longe e... Vai demorar um tempo até ele voltar"

"Ah... Tudo bem."

"Eu vou te levar para casa, minha pequena. É uma simples questão de tempo. E eu prometo que vou te levar para casa."

"Tudo bem."

Então ele me soltou. Eu comecei a me sentir mais firme. Minhas forças estão voltando! Ele disse que ia fazer coisas de adulto. Isso não me interessa. Daí ele foi embora, mas eu não me preocupei porque ele prometeu que ia voltar para me buscar.

Mal posso esperar para voltar pra casa!


End file.
